1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-transmission joint or coupling for manual transmission for insertion intermediate a drive shaft and a shift rod, which is constituted from a cage for a universal joint, a sliding block fixedly arranged in the cage for the receipt of a steering journal, and elastic elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Published Patent Appln. 26 40 344 there has become known the employment of an elastic power-transmission joint for the steering column of a motor vehicle. In the case of an accident, axial impacts or shock loads are absorbed by the power-transmission joint for the protection of the driver of the vehicle. Provided for this purpose are bearing sleeves with elastic blocks for a steering journal. The bearing sleeves are configured in a manner so as to facilitate a certain displacement of the steering journal during the deformation of the elastic blocks. However, during normal operation no appreciable amount of play is present along the direction of the drive shaft and the power output or take-off shaft. As a consequence thereof, this power-transmission joint is not adapted for utilization in the shifting linkage of a transmission for a motor vehicle transmission. The reason for the foregoing is that during the shifting of a transmission for a motor vehicle, power peaks can be readily felt at the shift lever, which render the shifting uncomfortable inasmuch as power impulses will be transmitted almost undampened from the transmission to the shift lever.